ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferra and Torr
How Ferra and Torr joined the Tourney Ferra is a small warrior with clawed gauntlets on both of her hands. She sits atop the large brute, Torr, who wears a frayed piece of cloth tied to his face bound by ropes, a single hole in the cloth exposing one of his red eyes. Both wear spiked armor, including shoulder and leg plates, while Ferra wears various leather straps bound around her body and Torr uses ropes to hold his armor and clothes in place. After getting Kotal Kahn on the Outworld throne, Ferra and Torr oversaw enforcement. Upon seeing Unalaq's twin children Desna and Eska trying to get a free meal, Ferra ordered Torr to take action. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Torr sits while Ferra stands on his shoulders with her claws crossed. After the announcer calls their name Torra roars then runs to the camera with Ferra on his back, then Ferra pierces her claws and says "We fighters... go Torr!" Special Moves Ferra Toss (Neutral) Torr throws Ferra at a high angle and she spin slashes their enemy across the face. This cannot happen if Ferra is KO'ed before Torr. Tuck 'n' Charge (Side) Torr smacks his opponent with Ferra, then tucks her under his arm and charges into them. This cannot happen if Ferra is KO'ed before Torr. Midget Swing (Up) Torr swings Ferra into the air slashing her claws, then Torr jumps after and slams his legs upon landing. If Ferra is KO'ed before Torr, he will still jump high and cause the damaging shockwave on landing. Little Kutter (Down) Torr grabs the opponent and turns them around while Ferra jumps down in front of them and proceeds to stab them in the abdomen with her claws before Torr tosses them in the air and Ferra follows up with an uppercut. This cannot happen if Ferra is KO'ed before Torr. Better Than One (Hyper Smash) Based on their first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Torr lifts the opponent by their arms. Ferra stands on his shoulder and impales the opponent's forehead with her claws. She then flips over him/her, and slides down their body, slowly and painfully cutting them in half, and Torr tosses their bisected body on the ground. This cannot happen if Ferra is KO'ed before Torr. Play Time (Final Smash) Based on their second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Torr hurls Ferra into the opponent's stomach, leaving a gaping hole. Ferra sticks out her arms sideways, and Torr blunders forward to grab her and violently pulls her out, cutting the victim horizontally in half. The victim's torso falls backwards off the legs, which fall on top of it. Victory Animations #Ferra mounts Torr's shoulders and declares "Victory!" then raises her arms and goes "Woooooh!" then playfully grabs Torr's head and says "Good boy!" then Torr says "Good boy..." #Ferra jumps onto Torr's left arm with a cry of "Yaaaay!" and he raises it. He then declares "You broken...!" #Ferra flip jumps off Torr's shoulders, then slashes her claws and says "We hit you bad!" then Torra beats his chest rapidly. #*Ferra flip jumps off Torr's shoulders, then slashes her claws and says "Bang bang have fun?" then Torra beats his chest rapidly. (Erron Black victories only) #*Ferra flip jumps off Torr's shoulders, then slashes her claws and says "Big mouth shiny eye!" then Torra beats his chest rapidly. (Johnny Cage victories only) #*Ferra flip jumps off Torr's shoulders, then slashes her claws and says "We big boss now!" then Torra beats his chest rapidly. (Kotal Kahn victories only) #*Ferra flip jumps off Torr's shoulders, then slashes her claws and says "Kung-fu!" then Torra beats his chest rapidly. (Kung Lao victories only) #*Ferra flip jumps off Torr's shoulders, then slashes her claws and says "Zap zap no hurt we!" then Torra beats his chest rapidly. (Raiden victories only) On-Screen Appearance Torr runs to his starting point and mounts Ferra on his back while she says "Squeeze, squeeze, Torr!" Special Quotes *Jokey man go squash! (Ferra says this when fighting Johnny Cage or Sokka) *What home? (Ferra says this when fighting Kano) *Rip out his glowy parts! (Ferra says this when fighting Raiden) *Play with us! (Ferra says this when fighting Liu Kang or Toph Beifong) *Together Ferra/Torr unbeat! (Ferra says this when fighting Scorpion or Admiral Zhao) *We no remember... (Ferra says this when fighting Sub-Zero) *Pretty head go pop! (Ferra says this when fighting Sonya) *Snake face... (Ferra says this when fighting Reptile) *Torr am upset. (Ferra says this when fighting Goro or Azula) *Big meanie, Torr. Take him out! (Ferra says this when fighting Kung Lao or Ogodei) *Two beat one, girly-girl! (Ferra says this when fighting Kitana or Korra) *Me hear Torr fine! (Ferra says this when fighting Jax) *We eat Tarkatans before. (Ferra says this when fighting Mileena) *Ferra/Torr fight as one! (Ferra says this when fighting Ermac) *Torr walk on your head. (Ferra says this when fighting Tremor or Suyin Beifong) *Big Hat learn 'spect Ferra. (Ferra says this when fighting Shinnok) *Big boss want talk! (Ferra says this when fighting Tanya) *Torr say you bad man! (Ferra says this when fighting Quan Chi or Ozai) *Ferra bite ears off! (Ferra says this when fighting Kenshi or Zuko) *We see you. (Ferra says this when fighting Cassie Cage or Tahno) *What lady bug do about it? (Ferra says this when fighting D'Vorah) *Torr wants jump to the good part! (Ferra says this when fighting Erron Black) *He all mine. (Ferra says this when fighting Jacqui) *Big bossy fight me! (Ferra says this when fighting Kotal Kahn) *Fancy talk no scare we! (Ferra says this when fighting Kung Jin or Piandao) *We not twins! (Ferra says this when fighting Takeda) *You rider, like we? (Ferra says this when fighting Desna and Eska) Trivia *Ferra and Torr's rivals are Unalaq's twin children and Korra's cousins, Desna and Eska. *Ferra shares her English voice actress with Cloe Walsh, Twilight Sparkle, Cosmo, Blink the Mole, Unknown Cosmo, X-23, Raven, Harley Quinn, Junior Asparagus, Truffles, Zoe the Fairy, Timmy Turner, Pippi Longstocking and Margaret Moonlight. *Ferra shares her German voice actress with Wednesday Addams, Cheryl and Ashlotte. *Ferra shares her Arabic voice actress with Angel Cake. *Ferra shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Ginchiyo Tachibana and Ms. Jewel. *Torr shares his English voice actor with Solomon Grundy, Ogre, Hulk, Bane, Bentley, Third Raikage A, the Thing, Ka'hairal Balak, Iron Cleft, Aku and Tremor. *Torr shares his Japanese voice actor with Iron Knuckle. *Torr shares his French voice actor with Mr. Robert "Bob" Belcher, Jr. *Torr shares his German voice actor with Jun Aoi. *Torr shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Orville of the Henry & Orville pair, Walter X, King Dodongo and the Helmaroc King. *To KO the symbiotic pairing of Ferra and Torr, one has to KO Torr, like in Mortal Kombat X. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Multi-gender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes